Black and Pink
by Roxius
Summary: It was true about what they say: opposites do attract. Haseo X Pi in 30 sentences. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE GAMES! Please R & R!


Title: Pink and Black

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Haseo X Pi, slight Atoli X Alkaid just because I love yuri!

Summary: It was true about what they say: opposites do attract. Haseo X Pi in 30 sentences. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE GAMES! Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Apology**

It was pretty sudden when Haseo walked up to Pi one day and apologized for calling her an 'old hag'.

**2. Smile**

"You know, Pi, you should smile more. You look really cute..."

**3. Protect**

"Who else do you plan to protect besides Atoli?" Pi asked curiously. Haseo responded with a quick kiss and said, "You, of course..."

**4. Parents**

Pi couldn't help but feel a little disheartened that virtual characters can't have children. What made it even worse was that she knew Haseo would never be ready to raise kids...

**5. Fear**

"When that AIDA attacked you...I had never been so scared in my life..."

**6. Hell**

Haseo couldn't lose anyone again; the guilt and pain was nothing compared to the firey confines of hell.

**7. Kiss**

When they shared their first kiss, Pi was shocked to find that Haseo tasted like strawberries.

**8. Proud**

Although she didn't say it much, Pi was proud of Haseo's such quick development in using his Avatar.

**9. Idiot**

Pi tossed a small potion bottle at Haseo's beaten face and shouted, "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR GOING INTO A LV. 100 DUNGEON, YOU IDIOT!"

**10. Relax**

"You need to calm down, Haseo. Just relax..." "...I can't believe I'm hearing that from YOU."

**11. Sex**

Their first night of sex was long and passionate. The rest of the time it was short and quiet, but passionate all the same.

**12. Pink**

Haseo took one look at Pi's hair and thought, 'Too...much...PINK!!'

**13. Boobs**

Pi didn't know it, but it took all Haseo had to not stare at Pi's luscious curves.

**14. Game**

Kuhn walked in on them kissing one day and asked, "You do both know this is just a game, right?" They responded by chasing him halfway through Mac Anu.

**15. Eyes**

He could stare into her beautiful eyes for hours on end without a single thought going through his head...

**16. Happiness**

It was next to impossible to catch Haseo with a grin on his face, but it was well worth it.

**17. Comfort**

Haseo wrapped his arms around Pi and whispered, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay..."

**18. Time**

As Haseo began to call upon Skeith, he looked over at Pi and thought, 'Every time I battle AIDA, I think this could be the last time I'll ever see her...'

**19. Rain**

The rain hit softly against the ground as Haseo walked through the streets of Mac Anu, thinking about a lost love.

**20. Market**

The silver-haired Adept Rogue cursed under his breath when he read the price tag of the small diamond ring. 'I barely have half of the money I need for this!' he thought sullenly. As he ran off to make some cash, he wondered why Pi had to have such expensive tastes.

**21. Drink**

Poor Kuhn learned the hard way that both Haseo and Pi were dangers to all life when they're drunk.

**22. Blood**

His blood ran cold as the AIDA fused itself into her body, taking over her mind completely...

**23. Rage**

Pi could almost feel Haseo's rage radiating off his body when they finally confronted Ovan.

**24. Coffee**

"I don't really see how you can like coffee. It's so bitter..."

**25. Touch**

Every touch they shared had a special meaning to them.

**26. Wedding**

Everyone was at their wedding, even Atoli, although she was more interested in Alkaid than in the fact that she failed at getting Haseo's love.

**27. Glasses**

"You know, I bet you would look really cute without those glasses..."

**28. Candy**

Haseo held the small box of treats out in front of Pi and nervously muttered, "Happy Valentines' Day..."

**29. Despair**

Pi hated watching Haseo fall into despair. She hated even more the fact that she couldn't help him out of it.

**30. Supernova**

Their lives were like a beautfiul explosion of emotions, but that was half the fun of 'The World'.


End file.
